


We'll see each other again

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Romance, angsty, i guess, messy in general, prompt, slightly nsfw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: "¿Señor Stone?"





	We'll see each other again

**Author's Note:**

> un desastre q solo tenía por wattpad así q idk

**_i._ **

La primera vez que le ves es en el fondo de una cueva. El señor Stone te había pedido que le entregases de su parte una carta, y aunque quisiste negarte, terminaste aceptando. Nunca supiste decir que no, viéndote atrapada en situaciones que desearías evitar debido a esto. Solo querías continuar con tu viaje, no perder el tiempo buscando a alguien que no conocías – y que, por lo visto, tampoco podía destinar unos minutos de su preciado tiempo a regresar a casa. Pero aquí estabas, de cualquier forma.

Entraste en la cueva con único pensamiento en la cabeza: marcharte de allí cuanto antes. Estabas cansada después de haber obtenido la segunda medalla, solo querías pasar la noche en cualquier Centro Pokemon cuanto antes. Tuviste que caminar hasta el fondo para que una silueta humana fuese visible en tu campo periférico. A medida que te acercaste, pudiste discernir mejor aquella figura. Estaba de espaldas, observando los enormes murales que se encontraban delante; tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba traje. Te mordiste la cara interior de la mejilla, sin saber muy bien cómo llamar su atención sin molestarse. Por suerte para ti, se giró a los pocos segundos. Seguramente hubiese oído tus pasos.

"Oh, no esperaba compañía", dijo el hombre al girarse. Le miraste con curiosidad, percatándote de que parecía más joven comparado con tu primera impresión suya. Su voz era suave, bien modulada, bonita; sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Sonreíste, incómoda. Solo querías irte de allí.

"Traigo una carta para ti", dijiste mientras rebuscabas en tu mochila la carta. El chico te miraba en silencio, expectante, y tu ineptitud para encontrar la carta consiguió que te pusieras más nerviosa. Al cabo de unos segundos tus dedos rozaron el sobre. "Aquí tienes."

El chico lo cogió, mirando quien era el destinatario y guardándola poco después en el interior de su traje. "Gracias por realizar todo el viaje hasta aquí", murmuró mientras se dirigía a la entrada, pasando al lado tuyo. Se detuvo antes de salir. "Soy Steven, Steven Stone. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Te quedaste en silencio durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"May", respondiste. "Soy May."

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

"May, trataré de recordarlo. Bien, esto es una despedida por ahora. Ojalá que volvamos a encontrarnos, May."

No te dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que saliese en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te quedaste allí, quieta, pensando en vuestro encuentro.

Deseaste de todo corazón que sus palabras se cumpliesen.

 

 

**_ii._ **

La siguiente vez que le viste fue en Ciudad Arborada, en el puente. Había algo invisible cortando el paso, impidiéndote avanzar, pero Steven apareció por tu espalda y terminó siendo de gran ayuda. Era un Kekleon quien obstaculizaba el camino, y tras vencerlo, te giraste sonriente para mirar a Steven. Este aplaudió suavemente, como si hubiese sido testigo de un espectáculo que no se veía muchas veces en la vida.

"Eres distinta al resto de entrenadores que he conocido", dijo de pronto Steven mientras se acercaba al borde del puente, asomándose a mirar el agua. "Me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a encontrarnos, May."

Se giró para mirarte, estaba sonriendo.  _Te_  estaba sonriendo a ti, solo a ti. El corazón empezó a latirte más rápido, más fuerte, más dolorosamente; tuviste miedo de que Steven pudiese oírlo. Sonreíste como pudiste y asentiste, consciente de que un nudo te aprisionaba la garganta. 

"¿Cuántos años tienes, May? Me gustaría invitarte a algo la próxima vez que nos veamos", murmuró Steven en alto mientras sacaba una de sus pokeballs de su traje. Skarmory lanzó un pequeño grito cuando estiró las alas.

"Diecinueve", respondiste viendo cómo se montaba en el pokemon alado. Tu corazón se rompió un poco cuando te diste cuenta de que esto era una despedida de nuevo. Te armaste de valor antes de que el pájaro alzase el vuelo. "¡Estaré esperando impaciente nuestro próximo encuentro, Steven!" Gritaste.

Él sonrió, diciéndote adiós con la mano. Y voló alto, muy alto, lejos de ti una vez más.

Te sentaste al borde del puente, con tus pies colgando sobre el agua, intentando controlar y ordenar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en tu mente. Recordaba tu nombre.

Recordaba tu nombre.

Por algún motivo, sentiste que eso te hacía importante. Steven parecía ser el tipo de persona que estaba demasiado ocupado para recordar caras, mucho menos nombres. Pero recordaba el tuyo, te dijo que eras distinta.

Y eso te hacía especial.

Nunca antes tu nombre te había sonado tan bonito hasta que lo oíste en la boca de Steven.

 

**_iii._ **

Fue en Ciudad Calagua donde te volviste a cruzar con Steven. Tras salir del museo, decidiste que el Centro Comercial sería una buena parada – después de todo, necesitabas pociones y otros bienes para poder continuar tu aventura. Además, sería un buen momento para desconectar. Y pensándolo bien... tu base secreta necesitaba peluches nuevos.

Las calles de la ciudad eran grandes, tan diferentes a otras que habías recorrido. La brisa marítima alcanzaba todos los rincones, dejando un olor salado en el aire que no terminaba de desagradarte. Siempre habías sentido afinidad con el mar, como si de una fuerza invisible te atrajese a él – libre, bravo, inmenso. Seguía un ritmo natural, las olas rompían contra la playa y se volvían espuma, regresando así de nuevo para volver a romperse.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para ti cuando, tan rápido como acabaste de comprar lo necesario, corriste entre las calles hasta llegar a la playa. Una vez allí, con las zapatillas en la mano, te acercaste al agua, dejando que las olas rompiesen contra tus tobillos. El agua estaba fría, pero te hacía sentir viva. El mar estaba en calma, extendiéndose más allá de lo que tus ojos alcanzaban a ver. El olor salado se intensificó aquí, junto con la humedad, consiguiendo que las aletas de tu nariz quemasen un poco. En Johto nunca habías visto el mar, quizás por eso te gustaba Hoenn - rodeado de aquella inmensidad azul que tanta paz te transmitía. 

"Hola de nuevo, May", fue la voz de Steven quien te sacó de tu trance, obligándote a romper la comunicación visual con el mar. Te giraste para mirarle, consiguiendo así que tu corazón diese un vuelco. Una vez más estaba aquí, delante de ti, en carne y hueso – no como en todos esos sueños tuyos donde, cuando pretendías tocarle, desaparecía de golpe. "Te encontré de nuevo."

Te pusiste un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, tragando saliva antes de responder. No importaba cuantas veces hubieses practicado esta escena, el encuentro con Steven, todas las palabras que tenías ensayadas se esfumaban de golpe y te dejaban sola ante el peligro.

"Steven", dijiste como respuesta. Él sonrió. "Yo... estaba viendo el mar. Me siento en paz cuando lo veo, ¿sabes? Como si pudiese tragarse mis problemas, llevárselos con él, limpiarme por dentro. Se siente bien."

Él asintió, poniéndose a tu altura y observando el mar también. Se había remangado los pantalones, y como tú, llevaba los zapatos en la mano. Por algún motivo, la idea de que alguien como Steven hiciese algo así te hizo romper a carcajadas, recibiendo por su parte una mirada teñida de sorpresa y una ceja enarcada, aunque su expresión era amable.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? No quiero que se me mojen los zapatos", intentó justificarse él. No sabías por qué, quizás era el alivio de volver a verle, la alegría de oler su colonia de nuevo, su voz o tus miedos esfumándose tan rápido como su mano rozaba la tuya, pero no podías dejar de reír – contagiándole la risa a él también.

Entre carcajadas, aceptaste que Steven te invitase a cenar aquella noche. Era un restaurante pequeñito, casi familiar, pero igualmente acogedor. La cena fue muy agradable, y cómo no, Steven se negó a que pagases lo más mínimo. Pusiste los ojos en blanco mientras él te ignoraba, pagando todo él solo.

Era la primera vez en meses que no cenabas sola.

 

 

**_iv._ **

La ropa se amontonó en el suelo antes de que tuvieses tiempo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los labios de Steven apenas se separaban de los tuyos, casi poseídos por un hambre animal, saboreando cada centímetro de ti. Tan rápido como se separaba de tu boca, sus labios seguían la línea de tu mandíbula hasta perderse en tu cuello, hallando su nuevo rincón favorito en el hueco de tu clavícula. Enterraste tus manos en su pelo mientras su boca continuaba descendiendo. Sus manos, tan inquietas como sus labios, no tardaron en dar con el broche de tu sujetador, cediendo este en cuestión de segundos.

Todavía no terminabas de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La noche de la cena terminó con una despedida algo impersonal, pero estabas demasiado nerviosa para haber hecho algo mejor. Después de eso continuaste tu viaje -Hoenn tenía mucho que ofrecerte todavía-, y antes de darte cuenta llegaste a Ciudad Algaria. Tras un rápido paseo por la ciudad, tropezaste con la que parecía ser la casa de Steven. Llamaste tímidamente, preparada para irte de allí cuanto antes ante la perspectiva de que no estuviese en casa. Pero te abrió la puerta, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios al ver quien eras.

Y aquí estabas, tumbada en la cama de Steven, cediendo el paso a una lujuria que desconocías poseer dentro de ti.

Las manos de Steven parecían conocerte mejor que tú misma, sabiendo dónde y cómo acariciar tu cuerpo para hacer magia. Estabas convencida de que, allá donde sus yemas rozaban tu piel, surgían chispas que solo alimentaban el fuego que se había desatado dentro de ti. Su boca, también experta, avivaba el incendio.

El resto de tu ropa interior pronto deja de ser un obstáculo. Te sentiste absolutamente vulnerable, tan desnuda que tu alma casi podía ser vista, pequeña. Querías vestirte, irte de allí cuanto antes, desaparecer en los confines de la tierra – pero Steven te aseguró una y otra vez lo bonita que eras, y besando cada rincón de ti, dejaste que sus palabras fuesen un bálsamo para ti.

Y te hizo el amor, queriéndote como nadie nunca se había atrevido antes, dejando que sus manos acariciaran todo aquello que nunca dejaste ver a nadie más, dándote todo el amor que tanta falta te hacía.

 

 

**_v._ **

"Te estaba esperando, May."

Notaste como el mundo se te cayó a los pies tan rápido como reconociste esa voz. Posiblemente fueses la única persona de todo Hoenn que no supiese quien era Steven Stone en realidad -el Campeón de la Liga Pokemon-, y eso te hizo sentir todavía más tonta. Te reíste casi amargamente cuando se te cruzó por la mente que te había engañado, pero fue el único consuelo que encontraste. En ningún momento te había ocultado la verdad – siempre había estado ahí fuera. ¿Cómo iba un entrenador tan fuerte a recorrerse todo Hoenn como si nada ayudando a los entrenadores más noveles y dándoles consejos para mejorar? 

Y claro, tonta de ti, que nunca quisiste ver las señales, aceptar la verdad, darte cuenta de quien había sido durante todo el tiempo Steven.

Después de aquel día en su casa, tras tener sexo con él, huiste tan rápido como tus piernas te lo permitieron. Steven gritó tu nombre, casi corriendo detrás de ti, pero te negaste a girarte – todavía incapaz de comprender por qué lo habías hecho, por qué te habías entregado tan fácilmente, por qué tus sentimientos hacia él te sofocaban.

No podías soportarlo.

No podías soportarlo.

_No podías soportarlo._

Tu pecho se sentía pesado, con un nudo constante que no te permitía respirar, un agujero negro que absorbía tus ganas de vivir.

Luego ocurrió el... incidente con el Team Aqua y Kyogre. Simplemente por haber ayudado a un trabajador de Devon unos meses atrás, de pronto te viste envuelta en una guerra que nunca fue la tuya, obligada a enfrentarte a las consecuencias del egoísmo de aquellos que se creían con la potestad de crear un mundo nuevo. No había disculpas suficientes cuando, a la hora de la verdad, tenías a una criatura colosal delante de ti capaz de acabar contigo en un suspiro.

Y por un momento, quisiste que Kyogre os matara a todos; pensaste en lo sencillo que sería que acabase con este mundo.

Pero saliste con una Ultraball en la mano, las mejillas todavía empapadas de las lágrimas y pesadillas que no te darían tregua por las noches. Steven estaba allí, y os quedasteis mirando en silencio. Posiblemente él buscase algo que decir, cualquier cosa, mientras que tú solo querías oír su voz. Pero nada salió de su boca, tampoco de la tuya. Simplemente sonreíste -cansada, triste-, y te marchaste de allí. A tu alrededor la gente te daba las gracias, admiraba tu valentía, se disculpaba por sus errores – pero tú ya no los oías. Estabas exhausta en todos los niveles de la palabra, solo querías desaparecer.

El pensamiento de lo fácil que hubiese sido dejaros morir no dejaba de rondar tu mente.

Pero aquí estabas, delante del Campeón de Hoenn, del hombre del que llevabas enamorada meses, de Steven. Sostuviste una de tus pokeballs con la mano, y liberando a Sceptile, diste comienzo al combate.

 

 

**_vi._ **

Hacía casi un año que no le veías. Una carta fue todo lo que te dejó como despedida – una carta y una pokeball. Todavía hoy no podías evitar reírte dolida, pensando en qué momento se le cruzó por la cabeza a Steven que algo así sería suficiente. Al principio, pensabas que volvería a las pocas semanas. Tu horario estaba demasiado ocupado para poder preocuparte de nada más, así que poco podías hacer. Aún así, buscabas su rostro entre el de la gente, confundías su voz con el viento, le echabas de menos mucho más de lo que te atreverías a admitir nunca.

Por fin te habías reconciliado con tus propios sentimientos, aceptando lo que eso significaba. Querías dar una oportunidad a lo que había entre Steven y tú, y hasta que no se fue, no fuiste consciente de ello – como si no supieses lo que tenías hasta que lo perdiste. Pero ibas a salir ahí fuera a recuperarlo.

Había pasado casi un año entero desde que se marchó, y una de tus muchas noches en vela, recordaste una conversación que tuviste con él. Fue aquella ocasión en la que le contaste que habías nacido en Johto y que te habías mudado apenas un par de años allá. Él, receloso al comienzo, también acabó por confesarte que él no había nacido en Hoenn tampoco, si no que Sinnoh era el lugar que le había visto crecer.

Y todo encajó en tu cabeza.

 _Sinnoh_.

 

 

**_vi._ **

Encontrar su casa fue más complicado de lo que creíste. Nunca habías estado en Sinnoh, y eso era una clara desventaja para ti. Sin embargo, entre rumores, tu propia intuición y la ayuda de los vecinos de todas las ciudades que visitaste, lograste dar con un pequeño pueblito. Las casas allí eran pequeñas, lugareñas cuanto menos, escasas en número.

Te acercaste a la última que había, algo más nueva que las otras, y llamaste al timbre. Pese a que tuviste que esperar más de lo que te hubiese gustado, la cara teñida de sorpresa de Steven se asomó al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿¡May!?"

Sonreíste, nerviosa.

"Steven", respondiste, la voz temblándote tanto como las manos. "Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, ¿puedo pasar?"

La puerta se cerró tras de ti.

Por primera vez en meses, en una región que ni siquiera conocías y lejos de conocer a nadie, habías encontrado el único sitio en el que te podrías sentir en casa.


End file.
